Walls
This is a page about the key defences, walls! Walls... what are they? Walls are one of the main and most important defences in the enitre game. A single wall may look very cheap at first, costing 200 Gold, but they cost 1,000,000,000 (1 trillion) just to upgrade them from level 10 to 11. The Main Purpose The main purpose of walls are to hinder the enemies and delay them from attacking. Walls cost only 200 Gold for one, but although this may seem very cheap, you spend more far more money on walls than upgrading anything else. Walls have a lot of hitpoints, and unless there is a gap, the enemy's Troops cannot advance until the break the walls. Wall Breakers are incredible at breaking walls, as they do 40x their normal damage and target Walls specifically. However, if a Cannon is placed near the wall/s, then the Wall Breaker will likely be killed before it destroys the walls. Walls have no effect over Flying Troops. Defensive Strategy There is one thing you shouldn't do with walls. Well, three things now. The first is to leave gaps. Unless you are doing this purposely, see Funneling, then you should not leave gaps in walls. Troops will just go through this gap, ignoring the other walls. Another thing is to use dotted walls or wall spikes. That means putting walls randomly in your base to distract the enemy. You can still do this to force the enemy to deploy further away, but in an update, Wall Breakers AI changed so that they will not '''target these Walls. The same goes for Wall Spikes; two or three walls jutting out to make sure the Wall Breaker doesn't destroy the useful Walls. In the update, they are useless. The last thing is to use Obstacles or buildings to fill gaps in walls. This '''does not work and Troops will just pass the Obstacle/Building as if it is not there. Newbies often make this mistake. In another update, Wall Breakers changed their Attack Type from Single Target to Splash Damage. They now do Splash Damage and damage local Walls, making two-layer thick Walls not as effective. They do not damage the second layer as much though, so this can still be used. Remember, Archers and Wizards can shoot over walls depending on the thickness. Using less important walls as buffers are ideal as then the Defences can take out the Troops before they advance. Avoid 3x3 gaps in Walls, as then the enemy can deploy Troops inside. They can still deploy if there are Traps inside, but not with Hidden Teslas. It is advised not to do this purposely, as Traps are very innefective against single Troops, so an attacker could place a single Golbin to activate them all. You should also prioritise buildings. Buildings like the Town Hall, Defences and Storages should be kept inside Walls, sometimes Heroes and the Clan Castle are also kept inside, even Collectors and Mines are. But Army buildings, Decorations, Collectors and Mines are not usually kept inside. Wall Level 4.png|This is a Level Four Wall. It has the largest visual size of any wall, but this does not affect strength or actual size. Wall Level 11.png|Wall Level 11. Usually electricity is streaming through it, similar to lightning. Wall Level 10.png|Wall Level 10. This wall usually has fire when it is in a corner. Offensive Strategy You should look for gaps in Walls. Some poeple accidentially leave holes in their Wall segments. Beware, though! They could be doing this on purpose, or becuase they didn't have enough walls. Also, look for lower level Walls. Some people have areas with lower level Walls, as they didn't have enough Gold to upgrade. But as I have said before, they could also be doing this to lure you to Traps. Wall Breakers are ideal to break walls, but be aware of two things. Firstly, Cannons. Cannons are incredibly effective against Wall Breakers as they are usually placed near outer Walls and they have high damage and quick fire-ratte, so they can kill a Wall Breaker in one or two hits. Make sure to deploy some decoy Goblins or Giants to ensure that the Wall Breaker reaches its destination. Also, remember that Wall Breakers will die once they have dropped their bomb. Wall Breakers ingore the Walls once the section is breached, and they will continue into the central area. Upgrade Differences Level Four Walls have the biggest visual size. This does not actually affect strength or actual tile size Level Nine Walls have fire on top of them. Same as above, does not affect. Level Ten Walls have waves of fire rippling through them occasionally. Same as above. Level Eleven Walls have electricity occasionally rippling through them, similar to Level 10 walls. Same as above. Other The Wall is one of the smallest single 'buidlings', measuring only 1x1. It costs only 200 Gold to build, but it costs a lot more after if you take into acount that an individual wall costs 8,821,000 (eight million, eight hundred and twenty-one thousand) to upgrade fully, then you multiply that by 250 (the max number of walls) and you get this: 2,205,250,000 (two billion, two-hundred and five million, two hundred and fifty-thousand). That much! Walls can soak up a lot of damage, up to 7,000, making them the strongest 'building' on CoC. You need Town Hall Level Two to buy Walls, and you cna buy 25 then. But you can buy '''250 '''when you upgrade your Town Hall to Level Ten. Although Wall Breakers have no Build Time, they need a Builder free to upgrade and build. Funneling Funneling is a defensive strategy that uses Walls and either Traps or Wizards/Mortars. The aim of funneling is to force Troops (using their AI) to enter a gap in Walls where they recieve massive damage, from either Traps or Splash Damage Defences. Troops AI state that if there is a gap in a Wall, then they can advance thorugh and will unless there is a tower that is not behind Walls nearby. Troops deployed on this base (see above right) will go through the holes after they have destroyed all outer buidlings closer than the Cannon. Once they have done that, they will advance thorugh the gap, and the Spring Trap will take them. Mortar or Wizard Towers also work with this; lure enemies towards a building in range of Mortar/Wizard Tower, then the tower will take out the Troops.